Gravity Falls: Scars
by AlphaJman
Summary: The first summer in gravity falls ended for the Pines family, after another school year they return to their Home away from Home. Now not to different from last summer, except now dipper has several disturbing secrets about himself, some of which his sister may not even know. Rated T for right now may change in the future.
1. Episode 1

**Gravity Falls: Scars**

 _ **So I know I haven't written anything in a long time and I plan to get back to my previous story sooner or later,(Kinda dealing with a re-write right now) so if any of you are fans of DBX just wait you'll not be disappointed. Any way in the mean time here's something I have had on my brain for a while, If you couldn't tell I'm a fan of Gravity Falls and Wendy x dipper really interest me. I don't know how long its gonna be, that'll be up to you guys, but 2 or 3 chapters might be my minimum. So here's my attempt at a mystery romance story. Enjoy!**_

 _ **BTW I don't own anything, I'm 15 I don't even own this Computer.**_

 **Episode 1: Summer once more**

The bus was coming up close to Gravity Falls, and everyone could tell because a young brown haired girl in a funny sweater was jumping all over the place yelling, "WERE ALMOST THERE DIPPER, OH MAH GOD I CAN'T WAIT!" She yelled shattering the very fabric of sound its self.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait either I-" A young boy in a hat

"ImaGonnaSeeWaddlesandSoosAndHopefullyGrunkleStanDidn'tEatHimWaddlesIMean I-" She spoke a mile a minute, (A/N: I tried to make her talk fast but still readable.)

"Mable for the love of god slow down!" Said Dipper trying to calm his sister. All the while trying to keep the sheer force of Mable from knocking his hat off. Well not his hat, but a very close friend traded a certain brown hat with his hat with him last summer as a sign of remembrance.

"Oh don't tell me your not excited Dipper it's been a whole school year!" She replied with immense amount of enthusiasm.

"Well yeah but give it a rest Mabel, conserve that energy for smothering our friends." He said smiling running his hand over the top of his brown hat.

"Yeah I guess but I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" she said bouncing up and down

In secret he was very excited, and anxious, and relieved, and well a lot of mixed emotions. He just was happy to go to a place were he could escape it all … all of it.

-At the Mystery shack

Every thing was pretty much perfect for their arrival, the old man by the name of Stan had the shack closed for the day, And everyone super close to the Mystery Twins were there. Mabels weird friends, Soos and his long distance girl friend, the Grunkle him self, redhead with an iconic blue and white hat and a blue tree on it, heck even the blonde Pacifica was waiting at the shack for their bus.

In what seemed like the longest hour in existence, the bus finally dropped off the Pine twins. With enough enthusiasm to blow up the universe, Mabel dropped her luggage and with a burst of speed, tackled her Grunkle (who had a hold of her beloved pig) to the ground.

(A/n: So what mabel said was to fast and to much Jiberish-enese for me to write, but I think there was a WADDLES and a OMG some where in their. Sorry :P)

"Alright Mabel I missed you to squirt 'cough', now get off before you break my spleen again." Stan replied out of breath.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Said Dipper holding his and his sisters luggage with one hand over his shoulder and his other hand holding the hat on top of his head.

"Hey little dude!" Said Soos as he embraced the smaller boy, causing him to drop his stuff.

"Yeah hey Dip what's up?" Said the tall red head wearing his hat

"Great Wendy! I'm just really glad to be back." He replied with a smile

Taking a look at the bigger group they didn't appear much different, Wendy was a little taller, more developed and wore the hat of the boy before her. Soos slimmed down a bit but was still the mighty Soos as before, Grunkle Stan was still the same. Mabels friends Candy, Grenda and now Pacifica (long sappy story) haven't changed that much. All in all the folks of Gravity Falls were still the same old people as the previous summer. On the Twins side of things, Mabel was almost exactly the same as before, however she was now half an inch taller than her brother but still the same old Mabel in both appearance and spirit. Dipper hasn't changed that much physically, in appearance however he now wore a reddish orange turtleneck that came up to just over his chin, similar to his reddish orange T- Shirt he used to wear last summer. Similar to his navy blue vest he wore last summer, he wore a long sleeve navy blue jacket with a hood. (That he didn't have up). Instead of the grey shorts he had last summer now he had long grey running pants.

"Come on and hurry up you two, I'm losing money every day the shacks closed, let get to celebrating!" Said Stan hurrying into the Shack, which had also changed only slightly, the S had been fixed, Soos must have risked his life to fix it again.

They went inside and everyone started having a good time, drinking soda and catching up, "So Wendy, Soos, did you guys find any Mysteries in my absence?" Dipper asked

"In your absence? You went back home not into the mountains to train." Wendy replied

"That'd be cool though dude," Soos inputs

"Well sort of…" He started to say scratching the back of his head with a nervous chuckle

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked

"Well I figured if I was going to chase paranormal entities and mystical creatures I kinda got a gym membership." He replied a little embarrassed as he rolled up his right sleeve up, low and behold he had some muscles.

"Woah dude, your like Mr. Strong Dude now." Soos said

"Holy Crap man, look at you!" Wendy said shocked a little bit, grabbing his arm and squeezing the small muscle and quickly taking note of a medium sized scar going down the width of his for arm and scars around his wrists.

"Wait, Wait what's with this? DIPPER your wrist, you didn't!" She said getting more frantic as her mind thought up the worst.

Dippers eyes went wide as he tried to find an answer, however Mabel luckily jumping into save him.

"No Wendy! Don't worry he didn't cut himself! He just …" Mabel said trying to save him but quickly lost her words as she tried to explain.

"He just what?!" She asked trying to calm down but clearly failing.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said seriously, meanwhile snatching back his arm and pulling down his sleeve.

"What's wrong Dipper?" Wendy asked worriedly

"Dipper you're going to have to tell them eventually." Mabel said walking up to the three of them, with her friends behind her.

"What's she talkin about Dipper?" Grunkle Stan asked

"I guess Mabels right, you guys need to know…" He said looking at Mabel and sighing, he took a deep breath, and continued. "So you guys remember there was a few days were I wasn't in contact with you guys… and said I was busy with school crap…" he said with his hand scratching the back of his head embarrassedly

"Yea dude you blew off our video chat for your school work, I mean who does that bro." Soos said crossing his arms

"Well I lied, I was kinda … _Hospitalized…"_ he mumbled in reply

"What was that?" Wendy asked

"I GOT HIT BY A CAR OK!" He yelled embarrassedly.

"WHAT!" Was every ones proper reaction?

"Yeah and I was in the hospital for a couple days and couldn't find the heart to tell you." He said shame and embarrassment over took his face.

"But don't worry I've only got a few scars!" he continued quickly, he pulled up both his sleeves to reveal a scar on each of his arms. That would be normal in this situation but both of these scars were almost identical and not very many of them, however his friends have never really seen the aftermath of getting hit by a car so they went with it.

"The car didn't hit me that hard, I got some more scars elsewhere … like my legs, and while I was in the hospital I had a dislocated shoulder and a broken hand but after a few weeks I was ok, soooo … I'm Fine Guys! I promise!" he continued awkwardly

"Well I'm glad your ok then, next time tell us kid." Wendy replied putting a hand on Dippers shoulder.

"Yeah kid if you got battle scars now I need to hear about 'em!" Stan joked.

Everyone laughed and the serious tension dropped completely out of every ones minds.

"In all seriousness, its good your Ok, it would be pretty boring around here with out your weird adventures." Candy said

"Well if your all done being mushy, tell us about what has been going on back up home?" Stan said grabbing another beverage.

"Well there aren't many Mysteries back up home so it wasn't that interesting…" Dipper started to say

"Says you! I did some great stuff back home!" Mabel said as she started going on a rant about what happened during the school year, she went on and on, she even told some stories about what Dipper did. However there was still a question Dipper never got the answer to,

"So Wendy did you find anything special while I was gone?" He asked again quietly as Mabel was over enthusiastically explaining every detail of her life back home.

"Me and Soos were fallowing up on some stuff at the far end of the woods but we could never find anything concrete. That on top freshmen year we couldn't find very many mysteries, plus we had heard a rumor about the old convince store but I never want to go back there again." She explained

"Why is that?" He asked

"Hey I meant what I said about being scarred for life!" she replied shuttering a little

"Yeah that and I'm actually thirteen now, so ma and pa might not be so nice this time." Dipper said placing his hand on his chin.

"Unless you want to go marching through the daisies again." She said with a smirk nudging her little friend. Causing him to blush a little,

"Yeah, I actually brought the costume this time in case you want to go question some ghost, 'Nervous chuckle'" He replied jokingly, trying not to make eye contact

Wendy laughed a little before she replied, "You know you're a lot more laid back since the last time we saw each other."

"Well I mean after the crazy stuff that I do here and meeting the other end of a car I kind of learned to appreciate stuff, yah know." He said bringing his hands to the back of his head relaxing with a smirk.

"That'd do it." She replied with a chuckle.

After spending hours talking and recounting every ones lives after summer, the sun started to set as it became late into the evening.

"Alright every one I'm opening early tomorrow so everybody who isn't sleeping here, Get Out!" Stan said as he shuffled Mabels friends out of the shack.

"Alright little Dudes, I got to get Melody to the airport so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Soos said before he left the shack talking to his girlfriend.

"Yeah hey, I got to go too, dad just called but I'll see you tomorrow at work." Wendy said

"Yeah sure, have a good night." Dipper replied

Just before she walked out the door, she turned in the doorway; the light of the sunset enhanced her silhouette. "Oh hey I forgot the book back at my place so I'll bring it back tomorrow. But in the mean time…" She said as she removed Dippers hat and tossing it to him before continuing. "Little Mr. Mystery Hunter is back so its only fitting he get his trade mark hat back."

"Thanks, and here I kept it warm for you." He chuckled as he tossed her hat back to her

"Thanks Dip, see you later!" She replied as she walked out the shack, putting her old hat back on.

"Yeah see you ya." He sighed putting his hat back on

"Hey bro do you think you should tell Wendy about 'Her'?" Mabel said quietly, one of the very few time she ever had a worried expression on her face.

"Sooner or later, she does deserve to know. Just not now…" He replied

"Alright." She said with a sigh

"Ok you two, your getting back to work tomorrow, so get to bed soon!" Stan yelled from another room

"OK!" They replied taking their luggage up the stairs.

They reached their room in the attic, and it hasn't changed since the last time they stayed there; they took a deep breath, after what happened last year it felt like a home away from home.

"Dibs on the shower!" Dipper said before Mabel could.

"Ugh, Alright." She said plopping on her bed with a fake pout.

Dipper grabbed his sleep ware, which know consisted of Boxers (Duh), a white turtle neck identical to his current one, and black pajama pants. He also grabbed a towel from the rack as he entered the Bathroom. He silently looked at him self in the mirror; he took off his hat and set it on the sink next to him.

"Now comes the hard part…" He said with a sad sigh, and so much anguish over took his face,

He removed his jacket and tossed it in the corner, next he carefully slid his pants off his legs. His legs were scared just like he said down stairs, but these scars were numerous and more erratic in placement than the ones on his arms. He looked back up at him self and sighed before he closed his eyes and pulled off his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, tears started streaming from his eyes.

He looked at him self in the mirror; he pulled up his hair to look at his birthmark.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell them all about the rest." He said with a steady voice but the tears streamed faster down his face.

I'll let you take a guess as to what he was referring to…

 _ **End of episode**_

 _ **Alright guys, this was my first time writing a mystery so hopefully it goes well. I don't know how long it'll be but that'll be up to you guys, but expect some more chapters in the future. And as to the subject of my other writtings, I need to get this out of my head and I'll get back to my main stuff in a matter of time don't worry. Any who I hope you guys liked it, And I'll see you guys in the next one.**_

 _ **Its been a pleasure**_

 _ **SEE YA for Ep 2**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 2: Back to "Normal"**_


	2. Episode 2

_**Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Alright I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first episode, and I know there was a lot of grammatical errors and this one will probably have some errors as well, but I haven't done this in a while. Also as of writing this, the previous episode has been some what fixed, so now enjoy!**_

 _ **Episode 2: Back to "Normal"**_

 _ **\- Dippers P.O.V**_

I looked up at the evening sun as she and I lay on the towel that we've placed on the amazingly soft grass. Everything seemed to slip away as we make some small talk about some rather random things, our day, and school trouble, even random gossip about her other friends. Soon the sun set which allowed the sky to take on many beautiful colors, next to me she turned on her side and leaned on her elbow. As she turned she pulled her backpack in front of her,

"I know you said the cake was enough but I found this and I had to get it for you. So here's another present." She said as she handed me a dark green journal, a sketchbook and large pack of pencils.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to get me anything." I replied with a chuckle,

"I know, but I also know how much you want to be an author, artist, mystery hunter thing. So I just wanted to do something nice for my little boyfriend." She said as she put her backpack behind her.

I couldn't help but blush, never before in my life have I ever been called that, to be honest I didn't know how to respond.

She giggled before she replied, "Wow, just a few words and you get so flustered."

Once more my red faced silenced stood as my response.

"Don't worry Dip, its cute, I promise." She said taking my hand into hers.

"Hey come closer for a sec?" She continued

"O- Ok" I stuttered as I put my present next me before scooting over to her on the towel. I let out a small yelp as she pulled me on top of her, needless to say if I wasn't red before I definitely was now, especially when she hugged my head to chest.

"Listen there's something I need to tell you…" She said as she lifted my face to a couple in front of hers. She removed my hat with one hand as the other cupped my cheek, the hand that remove my hat pushed up my hair up to look at my birth mark.

She smiled, "Listen I kinda don't know how to do this but I got another anniversary present for you." She said, as her cheeks got a little pink,

Shortly after she crashed her lips quickly onto mine, my body was completely numb and would not move. She had a rather big height difference over me, so she had to lean down a bit to kiss me. After a moment or two a wave of euphoria passed over me, I wrapped my arms around her neck as she brought one of her arms around my waist. We finally broke the kiss once we remembered to breathe; with the shine of the sunset made the glow of her smile even more beautiful than before.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say, is I love you Dipper, every day I've spent with you were the best days of my life." She said as her eyes started to tear up.

I wanted to tell her I loved her but every time I opened my mouth a black tint was enveloping my vision. But she seemed to respond when ever I tried to talk, her mood becoming more and more happy every time. My vision seemed to 'glitch', as if I was looking through a screen. Then I found my self on my back, looking up at her with her knees on either side of my legs.

"I know I might be jumping the gun a bit, but maybe one day I can become Ms. - Pines." She chuckled, as she spoke my vision and hearing seemed to 'Glitch' again. I gave my own glitchy mute reply, and this for whatever reason caused her to lean down to kiss me again. Her hand drifted up my chest, I closed my eyes and let another wave of euphoria pass over me. When I closed my eyes I felt kind of disconnected, I still felt the pleasure of her kiss. However after a while I didn't feel the need breathe, I still was drifting through the infinite void; still my only connection to a sensation was the beautiful woman on top me. Soon I started to hear other noises around me, next the amazing sensation of being kissed and a soft hand caressing my chest. Changed into the taste of blood and a sharp pain across my body, I opened my mind to see Her being pinned to the ground. I couldn't move myself but I watched a bloody hand reach out to Her. The next thing I heard rung in my ears so loud, it just might haunt me for the rest of my life.

"DIPPER NO!"

-3rd P.O.V-

Dipper sprung up in his bed gasping and clutching at his chest.

He put his hand on his sweat covered forehead, "Thank God, it was… just," he sighed quietly.

"You ok Dipper?" Mabel asked as she paused whatever game she was playing with waddles

He looked over to his sister and some anxiety seemed to slip away, "Yeah just … uh a bad dream is all." He said catching his breath

"About what?" she asked once more with concern

"Eh, just normal nightmares, being chased by giant crabs, going to school in my underwear, Gideon. Normal nightmares." He said nonchalantly

"You going to be Ok?" she replied

"Oh yeah, I deal with that stuff normally, and that's just Monday." He said jokingly

"But it's Tuesday." She chuckled

"Then I know I don't have to worry about a giant crab or anything else today." He replied with a smile as he grabbed his clothes and left the room to go change.

He got into the bathroom and locked the door; he closed his eyes and changed blindly. He had gotten it mostly right but he sighed in annoyance when he found his turtleneck backwards. He exited the bathroom and walked back into his room,

"You know you shouldn't sleep in turtlenecks so much, you'll sweat up a storm." Mable said while she was doing a handstand, holding up waddles by her feet.

"Eh, its comfy you know." He replied

"Dipper your weird." She stated, now balancing waddles on her head.

"Yeah but I'm one of a kind sis!" He said jokingly, hiding the inner terror he still felt from the nightmare. He grabbed his shoes and heads down to the kitchen and makes him self the best breakfast anyone could have, cereal. Mabel soon followed with waddles balancing on her head again. She poured her self the same royal breakfast for her and waddles; they had started chatted about what they were going to do when they get off work. Or more accurately Mabel rambled on and on about what she and waddles were going to do. In the mean time Dipper was trying his best to forget his most vivid nightmare. Not to long later the twins were graced by the presence of their Grunkle, luckily he was clothed this time in his normal Mr. Mystery attire, excluding his eye patch.

"Hey Grunkle Stan" they say in unison

"Well you kids got lucky today, I got to go into town today for some stuff so just do your normal chores then do whatever." He said groggily.

"K cool, hey Grunkle Stan is there a gym somewhere in town?" Dipper asked putting his cereal in the sink

"Yeah why?" He replied

"Over the school year Dipper got a gym member ship and spent most of his time 'training' or something." Mabel said holding waddles in front of her face and making it seem like the pig was talking

"Nice going kid, I'm glad you've taken some initiative, tell you what I'll let you use my membership." Stan said proudly

"You have gym membership?" Dipper asked

"YEAH, you don't get the Grunkle body with out one." He said flexing his not- muscles.

"Really?" Mabel interjected sarcastically

"No. I don't have a member ship, but I can get you one, cause I'm such a great uncle!" He replied

"Ok so what the catch?" Dipper asked

"The catch is I'm using your money, now hand it over." He said putting his hand out

"Luckily mom and dad gave us some money for this kind of stuff." He said as he handed the money from his pocket.

"Alright see you rich kids later, the chores list on counter." Stan said as he walked out the door.

Dipper walked over to the piece of paper on the counter and picked it up.

"Mabel you're supposed to run inventory and I got to chop wood." He said reading off the list

"Aw man I hate inventory duty!" She exclaimed as she face desked with waddles sitting on her head.

"What do you mean all you have to do is count stuff, I think." He said

"Yeah but its sooooooo boring." She whined

"Well the sooner we get done the sooner we can do other stuff." He said before he walked back out side.

Dipper removed his jacket and had begun chopping the near by wood in half. Last year he had trouble chopping wood but now he was doing it effortlessly, luckily there was a pretty good breeze so Dip didn't even break a sweat. After a good 30 minutes he finished up and put the ax away. He walked back in side to find Mable lying on the counter holding Waddles above her and talking to Soos and Wendy.

"Sup Sir Dipping sauce." Said Soos

"Hey guys." He replied putting his jacket back on.

"Oh hey did here you go." Wendy said handing his journal back to him

"Thanks, can't wait to see what you found. Speaking of which how did you find time to do this stuff with school and other things high school people do?" he asked

"Eh, My friends aren't really Mystery hunters so it was usually me and Soos, we also didn't find very many things most of them mundane. I still went to like parties and stuff if that's what you mean. How about you?" Wendy explained

"Dipper was kind of the loner through out school!" Mabel answered for him, hanging from the counter upside down.

"Really dude, not like one friend?" Soos asked

"Well a few but none of them were really that close, you know." Dipper said

"Did ya get a girlfriend?" Wendy teased

"Take a guess." He replied

Dipper opened his journal and flipped through the pages remembering all the old adventures he went on. He flipped to the pages Wendy and Soos filled out, what he found both frightened him and confused him. In the mean time Mabel had left the room and turned on the T.V, the channel had been set on the news, she spent a good five minutes trying to find the remote.

" _In other News the local Lil criminal has escaped from the juvenile detention center, Full name Gideon Gleeful or Lil' Gideon is still at large, please alert the authorities if any sign of him is found."_ The news anchor said

While hearing the Story Mabel had her jaw drop and a small amount of terror enter her heart.

Meanwhile dipper was experiencing a similar terror staring into his book. He stared at an amulet that appeared all too familiar.

"W-Wendy where did you find this?" Dipper asked with a serious tone

"I made a deal with the gnomes, they tell me about any weird stuff they hear about. Why have you seen the amulet before?" She explained

"Lil' Gideon had the same green amulet when we met him the first time." He replied

"Green? The gnomes told me that the amulet was red." She said

"Then it must be a different one. How did you make a deal with the gnomes?" He asked

"Well they really like pie so for every weird thing they tell me I give them money for pie. But we could never find the thing." She replied

"I guess that makes sense." He said

"DIPPER, DIPPER, DIPPER!" Mabel screamed running into the room

"Woah what's wrong little dude?" Soos said

"Its Gideon, the news said he escaped…" She said panting

Dippers eyes went wide, as he looked back to the book.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Soos said with a sigh

"No kidding, he probably wants revenge." Wendy interjected

"What do we do Bro?" Mabel asked

"This can't be a coincidence, we need to find that amulet before that lil' monster does." Dipper said, seriousness seeping out of his voice. He looked up to his friends with a reasonable amount of anger in his expression, which still shocked Wendy and Soos.

-With Gideon –

Some where out in the woods of Oregon,

"Were is it! It should be RIGHT HERE!" The tike whined out loud in frustration.

"Well hello there short stuff." A very familiar voice said behind the lil' fugitive.

"Hello Mr. Over Grown Dorito." He replied with annoyance in his voice, trying to hide his overflowing anger.

"Now, now no need for name calling. You see we have a common enemy, the pine tree, what if we … made a deal." The triangle spoke smoothly sticking out his hand and leaning on a cane

"I'm listening… again…"

 _ **-End of episode-**_

 _ **Ok so hopefully there isn't very many errors with this one, but knowing my luck…**_

 _ **Any way its become quite apparent I have yet to see all the episodes,, I'm sort of in the middle of catching up so if there's some inconsistencies I'll either make this an A.U or fix them later.**_

 _ **Any way I'll see you guys next time for episode 3-**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Ep 3: With a Murderous gaze, an undesirable change.**_


	3. Episode :3

_**Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Hey guys, so I'll make this brief. To answer a review I saw, I did notice Gideon escapes a lot, but I guess it just makes the most sense. The only thing he lives for now is to murder the pines, and now he's nuts enough now to listen to Illuminati Junior. But any way guys I hope you guys enjoy ;P**_

 _ **Episode 3: With A Murderous Gaze, An Undesirable Change.**_

 _ **-Wendy's P.O.V**_

"Do you have any idea were it could be?" I asked a little worried.

"Not a clue… Didn't you guys say you made a deal with the Gnomes?" Dipper asked Soos and I.

"Yeah dude, mysteries for pie." Soos said.

"How much did they tell you?" He asked me, handing me the book.

"They told us the location of this underground temple thing, where we found a tablet with weird writing we didn't understand and a carving of 3 amulets." I explained pointing at the images I drew in the book.

"3! I thought I was done with it when I broke Gideon's!" Mabel yelled

"Well apparently there are two more we need to break." Dipper said rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Don't sweat it guys. Lets just go down to the temple and see if you can find a clue. But I think it should just be me and Dip, the cave system gets kinda narrow." I said handing the book back.

"Yup, I got stuck 3 times." Soos added

"Awww I wanna go amulet breaking!" Mabel whined.

"Mabel did you finish the thing Grunkle Stan wanted." Dipper asked with a sly smile

"Nooo," Mabel whined once more.

"Alright then, show me the way Wendy!" Dipper said trying to get in a better mood.

I walked behind the counter and grabbed a flashlight from underneath, "Well its gonna be dark." I said handing Dipper a flashlight 

"Oh yeah It's a cave after all." He replied.

\- Woods -

We walked through the woods and sadly we didn't talk much, I miss our conversations together, especially after his stuttering phase, I hope nothings wrong with him. "You ok Dip?" I asked.

"Yeah I just don't want to think about what would happen if Gideon got his hands on another amulet, or both of them. Hey how come you only got a drawing of the red one and not the other one?" He asked

"I asked the Gnomes about the third one, and they said they only knew about the red one. So I didn't know what color or design it was." I replied

"That's ok, hey how far are we?" He asked

"We should see the cave any time now." I replied once more.

We continued walking for a few minutes until we came upon a dark dank cave in the middle of a small clearing, on the out side of the cave were temple like pillars that were crumbled and severely aged.

"Man talk about foreboding." He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Eh, its kinda boring once you get in side. Getting here on your own would be the real problem." I replied.

"Well let's get this over with." He said. 

We walked into the cave, myself leading the way. We walked through the humid cavern, Dipper turned to watch the rear (not mine hopefully, nah he wouldn't do that.) the walls got narrower and less jagged and began to show patterns. Abruptly I stopped in my tracks to have Dipper slam right into my back,

"AH, WHAT! WHAT!" he yelled freaking out behind me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his uneasiness; still after a school year he's still the Dipper that left a summer ago.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with his cracked voice

"Nothing, I just wanted to scare you?" I replied still giggling.

"Come on Wendy that's not cool, I thought something was wrong." He said.

"It's ok Soos and I took an hour slowly marching through this place." I replied

"Alright… just don't do it again." He mumbled, no doubt blushing.

We walked further until the walls started to get wider; I looked around with the flashlight. The chamber looked like a stone shrine with many stone pillars, some toppled over and some covered in linear patterns reaching the unseen ceiling.

"Well here we are. Still dark and mystic-y as usual." I said sarcastically.

"All right now where's that tablet thing you mentioned?" He said cracking his knuckles.

"It should still be over here." I replied, I walked forward down the steps of what looked like an amphitheater, yeah amphitheater I know history stuff… Any way at the bottom of the steps was a large stone tablet on a pedestal. I lifted up the heavy rock and set it on the floor, the rock had weird inscriptions in an order that seemed like the equivalent to paragraphs. Further down the stone 'page' were three drawings of what looked like amulets; identical amulets except two were shaded differently with weird 'squiggles' drawn around them like lead on parchment. While the amulets looked identical the 'squiggles' were not, the middle one had lines that looked wavy around the amulet, the top right one had jagged almost electric lines it, the top left one had fiery like lines or 'squiggles' around it. Dipper got down on his knee next to me, slid the tablet towards him and begun examining it, after a few minutes he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Figure anything out Dip?" I asked.

"Well the middle drawing does remind me about what would happen when Gideon and Mabel used the amulet, an aura would encompass their body and gave them telekinetic abilities. So if I had to guess the other amulets give the user similar abilities, like the top right one might give the user Electric based powers, and the other one might give the user Pyro-kinetic abilities. But as to where the location of the amulets I have no Idea." He explained with a sigh, the both of us standing up.

"Well I guess there isn't much we can do." I replied.

"Dang it! I can't let that Lil' monster get his hands on the amulets, could you imagine how much damage he could do if he could shoot fire or electricity, or BOTH!" He said aloud, visibly frustrated. Man I really hate seeing him like that…

"Hey don't worry about it Dipper, sure the idea of him having that kind of power is scary but we'll beat him, we always do." I replied putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But what if we don't! What if he…" He started to say frantically before I pulled him into a bear hug.

"Don't worry Dipper, you'll find away out of this, you always do." I said, it took him a second to return the hug.

"T-thanks I hope your right Wendy." He replied in a low voice.

"Of course I'm right! Now lets get back before Stan makes us work over time." I said trying to cheer him up.

"You know he went for errands right, so you had the day off?" He replied with a smirk.

"REALLY?! Ooh I'm going to get Mabel for calling me in today!" I said comically shaking my fist

"Eh, I needed to return the journal any way so it all worked out in the end." I continued with a shrug.

"Alright come on." He said as he led the way out of the cavern.

We walked out of the cave/temple in silence and back towards the shack.

 _ **-The Next Day –**_

I decided to spend my Saturday morning with the Pines and Soos at the diner; I also decided to walk there today. Which may have been a mistake cause unnecessary physical activity plus teenager equals … not good, I don't know its summer I don't do math during summer. The call I got from Mabel inviting me for breakfast mention Dipper was going to be at the gym and that I should swing by there to bring him to the diner. I said sure because of two reasons, one it Dipper he's my buddy (Duh) and second I want to see how hilarious it is to watch Dipper work out. Not that I think he's weak, its just Dipper and Rocky training regiment don't really seem to mix in my mind. But hey who knows maybe he'll look like a total boss pumping iron.

I turned down the block and came to the local gym, I looked into the window; low and behold there was little Dipper with a black sweatband around his head, a black skintight long sleeve nylon fitness shirt that looked kind of weird, the neck looked elongated and covered his neck up to his chin. It may have been custom tailored; he had his ear buds in and was tying a white wrap that boxers would tie around their hands. I decided to continue watching him through the window to see what he would do; I'm not a creeper shut up. The room was a repurposed yoga room with punching bags hanging from the ceiling on rusty looking hooks. He pressed play on his I-pod and slid it into the pocket of his black basketball pants. He turned to the punching bag nearest him and well started going to town on it, he started with three quick left jabs into the side of the bag. When he tilted left to hit it with his right hand, I saw the look in his eyes and well … they were filled with a murderous gaze, pure hatred as he pounded on the unfortunate sandbag. After a few minutes he stopped to re-adjust the wrap around his hands, only to find the knuckles on his right hand to be raw, he must not have noticed it. He stared back up again, with the same look in his eyes, I've seen Dipper angry before but never murderous before. Maybe he changed more than I thought, but it wasn't for the better, it was an undesirable change.

After another few minutes the old hook holding the bag fell out of the ceiling dropping the bag onto the ground, startling Dipper. He gave a bitter laugh and mouth something before looking at his watch. He picked up the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, but not before picking up a bright pink water bottle with MABEL written on the side. As comical as it was, I was still taken aback a bit at how much Dipper looked, I could kinda see the lean muscles under his shirt, but they rippled weirdly. He walked out of the room, apart of me wanted to walk in and take him to the diner but I kinda wanted to wait and watch to see what he'd do, again not a creeper, just concerned for my friend. I stood a little further down the block, luckily when he walked out in his blue jacket and hat he turned the opposite way of me. I followed him down the block to a local store, I waited out side as he went in side, and he came back out with something silver in his hand around the fingers of an enclosed fist. He continued down the block towards the diner, after another few minutes of walking I saw some bigger teenagers approach him with 'no good' written all over the situation. I started to rush forward a bit in order to stop something before it happened; hopefully nothing was going to happen. As I was rushing to Dippers aid a saw him pull something out of his jacket pocket, upon closer inspection, it was a pocketknife with the brass knuckle attachment on it, A POCKET KNIFE. Why did Dipper buy a knife? He was never one to used weapons against people he was standing up to. By the time I got there the teenagers had scurried off and his hands had slid back into his pockets, I reached him out of breath.

"D- Dipper A- are Y- you Ok?" I gasped out trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He replied nonchalantly

"Were those guys giving you a hard time?" I asked

"Nah, they left me alone." He said with a shrug.

"H- Hey what did you buy at that store back there?" I questioned

"Uh… Some candy. Want some?" He said pulling a sucker out of the same pocket I saw the knife go into.

"No thanks I'm fine." I said. I'll question him about the knife later.

"Well I'm heading to the diner for breakfast, you coming?" He asked with a small smile, looking like the dipper I knew.

"Sure." I said, we came to the diner's front door; he opened the door for me and said.

"After you." He said politely,

Only one real thought crossed my mind. What happened to Dipper?

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **Well ladies and germs I hoped you guys have been enjoying this so far and I'd like to leave you with some questions. Do people still get certain clothes tailored for them? And what is the knife called that has the brass rings on it for punching people? These are legitimate questions.**_

 _ **Any way I'll see you guys for the next episode, which may reveal some secrets about Dipper and might not, depends on how long I want to make this series.**_

 _ **Episode 4: (A/N: I don't have a title for this one yet)**_


	4. Episode 4

Gravity Falls: Scars

 _ **Hello ladies and gentle fish, I'm really glad a lot of you enjoy this and I'll do my best to keep these coming and lengthy. Ultimately how long it is in the end will be up mostly to you guys, when we reach the "end" I may end up making more if I have more ideas, I might even make a sequel, but tell me what you guys think. Enjoy! ;3**_

Episode 4: Failing at leaving well enough alone

 _ **-Dipper's P.O.V-**_

The same dream… every time I fall asleep it's her with her gentle lips pressed against mine, one hand caressing my smooth chest, one hand caressing my hair as she straddled my waist. I just keep hearing "Dipper, I love you." From her mouth, my vision kept 'skipping' like an old videotape. I just kept watching the same part of that 'memory' over and over. I can't even call it a dream because in this case … there is no difference. The amount of euphoria I felt every time I played out the scene, was extraordinary, however every time it played the amount of pleasure I would receive would decrease until after a while I felt hollow… numb might describe it better. Soon everything faded around me and I felt a constant sharp pain over take my body, and it slowly increased until it was agonizing. I couldn't move my head and I could barely see a pool of blood starting to form beneath me, there was another kid older than me trying to get up, but not with out his own blood spitting out of his mouth. The guy looked livid, he gripped a knife placed next to him, he pinned my legs with his knees and grabbed my chin with his other hand.

"I think its time I removed a constellation from the map." He said spitting blood onto my face. The knife edged closer to my forehead, I could feel myself screaming and thrashing my head around, but could not hear it. Just out of eyeshot I heard,

"DIPPER NO!" the voice shrieked

My eyes were forced shut as blood poured down my face and merged with my uncontrollable tears … soon the pain started to fade away turning my body into a shell of hollow pain, I couldn't even tell you how it felt.

-Dippers room-

To say I woke up with a cold sweat was an understatement; normally people would jump up gasping at the dream and wipe away the sweat. However after the short time I've been experiencing this nightmare, I feel that I have been experiencing it for years. I sat up, my vision blurred from tears, in my bed with sweat dripping down my body, along side the single tear sliding out of either eye. I looked around the room and noticed something was missing … no hyper active sister outshining the sun waking me. I also noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor next to my bed, opened it up and in very spark-ily hand writing was, _"I thought I'd let you sleep in, you were crying in your sleep, so I thought you were having a nightmare, hope your ok, bro! ;P"_

Great that's what I need, a worried Mabel. I'll be honest though I can't believe I've kept it from her for this long, I guess its gotta come out eventually, I have no idea how I'll break it to her. She'll either smother me with sympathy and worry or she'll be so mad she'll rip me to shreds just by screaming at me. I wonder how the others will react, Soos might just be shocked, Wendy might be a little sad or grossed out and Gruckle Stan will try to make a joke, but not yet, hopefully.

I got up and got ready for the day, I walked down the stairs and found my sister over next to a shelf stacking random objects that are designed to trick pretty much any sucker into buying it. Over at the register Wendy had her feet up on the counter waiting for said sucker (On her phone of course). Next to her, Soos was tinkering with Stan's radio.

"Hey bro, you feeling ok, no real bad dreams or anything?" She asked worriedly

"I'm fine Mabel just a nightmare." I said faking a smile.

"Was it anything to horrible?" Wendy asked also worriedly, quickly putting her phone down.

"Nah, just the normal kind of nightmares… guys I'm fine I promise." I said trying to be reassuring.

After finishing my breakfast, (The almighty Cereal of course) I looked to my list for today's chores and thankfully no morning wood today … I should rephrase that, no more chopping at the … never mind. I just gotta sweep the floors … ugh, I'm just gonna shut up now.

 _ **-P.O.V Switch! Wendy's P.O.V-**_

Nightmares, I can't imagine how horrible they actually were. Whatever it was it has scared him enough to become a boxing master and buy a knife. The day went by relatively quickly; Mabel stacked weird things on shelves, Soos messed with Stan's radio, (upon order of course). Dipper was sweeping the floor to the tunes of his Ipod, Hopefully not the same song as the one he was listening to at the gym. (A/N: I don't know what kind of musical device Dip had, so he got an Ipod at some point.)

I had the easiest day ever, not a single sucker through those doors. It was great I was relaxing, keeping an eye on Dipping sauce; I was texting Tambry about … stuff. Although the good times came to and end once the boss stormed into the room.

" _Grumble…_ Every time with these _… GRRRR._ " He said through his teeth.

"You ok Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked taking out his headphones.

"A shipment of some materials got screwed up the other day, and I gotta go and … ugh I can't even spit it out! And now I'm gonna lose more money because you guys get THE DAY OFF! EXCEPT FOR YOU SOOS YOU FIX THAT RADIO!" Stan nearly screamed.

"You got it boss!" He said, as he looked more intense at the radio and screwdriver.

"HOORAY!" Everyone but Soos yelled, He was too into that radio.

"Wait, what materials?" Mabel asked

"… Grunkle … materials …" He replied with a shifty squint. Quickly he walked out the door before any one could question.

"THE OPEN SIGN WASN'T EVEN FLIPPED OVER! AHHH!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

"Heh, oops." Mabel chuckled innocently.

"Nice one Mabel." I said with a thumb up, putting my feet back up on the counter and my hat over my face.

After a few minutes of just peaceful bliss, well except for Mabel and Waddles, and the epic battle between Soos VS Stan's Radio. Other than that it was incredibly quiet, however one thing crossed my mind, where was Dipper? I removed my hat and looked around, I saw Dipper over by a chair putting on his shoes.

"Going some where Dip?" I asked

"Yeah I'm going for a walk. Anyone care to join me?" He asked looking up at us.

"Nah, I'm going to call Pacifica and the others and see if they want to go to the movies." She said still playing with Waddles.

"How are you guys friends again?" I asked.

"It's a long story, involves a goat and a goat and a really awkward situation, afterwards." She said leaning on her elbow.

"Wait it got awkward after the goat?" I inquired.

"Its me of course it got awkward after the goat." She replied.

"At least she admits it, how about you Soos?" He asked.

"No dude, this radio is like the most complicated conundrum I have ever seen in my life, but I'll figure it out for Stan's sake!" He said proudly as he lifted his hand he knocked his hat off with the screwdriver.

"Alright, Wendy how about you?" He asked again.

"Sure I'll go." I said jumping up.

"Alright, come on." He said.

We walked through the woods for hours just having small conversations about casual things, like movies and TV shows, not after to long the sun had set. Despite the peaceful look on his face looking through out the wood, I felt like he was still hiding something from me. I mean no duh he's hiding something, its just I miss talking to Dipper.

"So … is there any thing else you want to talk about?" I asked.

"N-not really no." He said, he faltered for a second, there's still a little bit of _my_ Dipper in there … I mean the old Dipper.

"You sure? You've been kinda distant lately. And I saw how you handled those seniors yesterday." I said crossing my arms.

'sigh' "You saw that, huh?" He said sadly.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you need a knife?" I said seriously. I don't like being this way to him but I _NEED_ to know what's wrong.

"I figured if I ever come across anything hostile, I could defend my self. And if I can find Gideon before he gets the amulet, I'll be more efficient in capturing the Lil' Bas… never mind you get the Idea." He said getting both sadder and angrier as he talked, what are you hiding Dip?

"I guess, but you've never used weapons before, apart from a shovel or something. This isn't like you Dipper, is there something wrong?!" I said getting a little more 'concerned'

"NO! I-I'm fine Wendy, I just learned to be a little more precautious since last summer. Is that so wro- AH!" He started to say, trying to hide his annoyance, before he toppled over and fell on his side.

He turned over in, pain clung to his face as he clutched his side, and I looked down to notice he had fallen on a rock.

"Jesus Dip, here let me take a look." I said as I reached for the bottom of his turtleneck.

"NO! WAIT!' He yelps as he grabbed my wrist with one hand and clutched his shirt with the other.

"Hey remember these woods do weird stuff, now let me take a look at it so you don't get the super flu or something stupid." I said snatching my hand away, at this point I was literally fighting with Dipper. I managed to get his jacket off and was struggling with his turtleneck, I just barely managed to get it off but when I did he jumped up faster than I could react and bolted. I jumped up and ran after him, I quickly took notice of some kind of X mark on his back, from this distance he looked like Mabel drew on his back but I couldn't get a good view. I may not have gone to the gym regularly but I did do a lot of running due to the Mysteries I've been finding so I was still keeping up with him.

We ran for a few good minutes until he turned quickly and I had to play catch up. Once I finally caught up, I found him on his knees with his head tilted down and his hat next to him.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

The moonlight filtered through the trees onto him and a small hot spring I found a few months back. I took a closer look at dippers back and noticed very quickly that they weren't marker drawings but … scars … in the shape of an X, although it looked more jagged, like some one was trying to keep to steady but had too much resistance.

"You … couldn't just … leave well enough alone … could you?" He said darkly

"I guess I needed to tell you eventually, and I probably wouldn't have found the guts to tell you under any circumstances, so I guess now or never." He continued in a hoarse voice.

He stood up, turned around, tears falling down an expressionless face, I took one look at his chest and brought my hands up to keep from gasping to loud. Tears started to roll down my face as I said,

"Oh … my … God Dipper … what … happened? … Who? … How? …" I stuttered the horrifying image being burned into my mind.

"Secrets… upon Lies on top of Misery … that's what this is, that's what I've become." He said closing his eyes letting more tears fall of his face but his voice still dark but now steady.

I couldn't begin to imagine the hell this kids been through … I wanted to cry …

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **All right, I kind don't have anything witty to say other than. I'm glad a lot of you guys enjoy this thank you! So here's some news, once I get my Photo shop back up and running I plan on making a thumb nail for this story, I think I got a pretty good Idea but it may be a while before anything happens.**_

 _ **In any case See you Next Time**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 5: Memories or Nightmares, or one in the same?**_


	5. Episode 5

**Gravity Falls: Scars**

 **Episode 5: Nightmares or Dreams, or one in the Same?**

 _ **Hey guys, so I went back and added some details to episodes 1, 2 and 4, they're minor but hopefully it'll just add to the story as a whole.**_

 _ **-Wendy's P.O.V-**_

"Take a good look." He said opening his arms up revealing his full 'glory'; he had his pants on obviously. But with his shirt removed it looked like somebody tortured him, like someone stuck him in a blender and set it to sadistic. Like his back, an X shaped scar was carved into chest, however unlike the one on his back this one was smooth, like he didn't resist. There were smaller scars around his body, there was one reaching from just above the right side of his chin and wrapped around to the back of his neck, that was obviously the reason for the turtle neck clothing. A scar that I took notice of was one right were his heart was, actually it looked it was an unfinished heart drawing, who could have done this to him?

"It's horrifying isn't; I lied, to you, to Mabel, to everyone I was not hit by a car, I was attacked!" he said aloud angrily, after he finished I bolted towards him and embraced him as hard as I could. I've seen this kid go through more than enough crazy things to make someone go nuts; heck I was with him for some of it, but this … he was brutalized, like he's been through hell.

"W-who did … W- what happened?" I questioned, my voice cracking as my tears fall from my face. My hat fell off as I shivered at the sheer cold Dippers body produced.

'Sigh' "You might need to sit down … it's a long … depressing story." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I picked up my hat and sat down, Dipper sat down next to me; he leaned back on his and rubbed his side before slouching forward with a groan.

"Hey I'm sorry I ran… I didn't want you to see me like this." He said

"Its ok, I'm here for you Dip." I replied

"You know this was all because of a girl you know." He said looking out at the body of water.

"A girl did this to you?" I asked trying to keep from exploding.

"Not directly, it really wasn't her fault, we were both just … victims of circumstance, I guess that's the term for it." He said

"W-what happened? Who was She?" I said as I choked back tears.

"Remember when you asked if I had girlfriend, I didn't exactly say no did I?" He said, still his gaze was on the moon reflection on the pool. I was speechless, a part of me was happy for Dip, he found a girlfriend, but if this is the result I think it may have been a bad thing.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, here we go… So the school year starts pretty much the same way as it does every year. Mabel makes tons of friends while I'm stuck with the awkward hellos and 'can I cheat off your homework' kind of friends. You see I go to a middle-high school, were they combine grades of 6th grade to 12th grade, so one day at lunch I get approached by a 9th grader and she started talking to me. She was beautiful, brown hair and amber eyes, peach skin; she was just an inch taller than you and needless to say she was well … developed." He said, ending it with a bitter chuckle.

"Well we took some time and got to know each other, I showed her some of the videos of the Mysteries I caught on camera and She actually believed me. She even wanted to meet you guys the next chance she got … but She never got the chance… She was funny, out going, popular and laid back; athletic but wasn't a fan of many sports. To think I was falling in love with someone other than you, 'bitter chuckle,' but I never did muster the courage to ask her out, timid- ness one of my many design flaws. Luckily I didn't have to, She asked me out around the end of the first semester, it was funny seeing someone else get flustered at me of all people. I almost said no, because I still had an affection towards you, I felt it was time to try to move on. And for a long time we were happy, sure She had to explain to her friend and any one who'd want to flirt with her that She's dating a middle schooler. She really didn't care about social image; She even kissed me at one of the school dances in front of everyone to prove a point. We did tons of things together, whether it's Her beating me at fighting games or going for a 3 mile run. The greatest thing we ever did together was, around the end of the 3rd semester She took me out to this grassy hill for our anniversary, got me a cake and everything, She said not to get anything for her because She had a plan. So we lay out onto this towel and She pulled me close and told me She loved me, loved me … no one other than my family has ever said that … I never said it back, I was too timid again. Its like my voice got caught in my throat, and little did I know that I was going to regret that much later. So instead we made- out under the setting sun … I've never felt so happy in my entire life. I _almost_ fell out of love with you too. She really would have liked you guys …" He said, as the tale progressed tears took the place of the previous dry ones, but his expression never changed, as if he was used to crying.

"Why didn't she come here with you? Could she not?" I asked, regretting it immediately.

"Her parents never really cared about what She did so we worked It out but now She's … elsewhere." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Where?" I stupidly said, Gods sake me SHUT UP!

"Try six feet under … dead Wendy, dead." He said going back to his expressionless behavior.

I couldn't begin to describe my shock, why does these things have to happen to him. Bill, Gideon, and now he had the love of his life ripped out from under him.

"And before you ask how, I'm getting to that." He said before clearing his throat. Thankfully I learned to shut up in time …

"It's become apparent that I have the uncanny ability to attract the worst things imaginable. You see she had this ex- boyfriend, freshman too of course, and after seeing him I'd rather date Robbie. He was really nuts, his friends too. Let me explain; around the end of school, she and I are walking through the halls after school, for one of Her track meets and in come Mr. Ex with two of his goons. He starts harassing her and me of course, talking about things like, she's his and I'm just a little rebound bitch. You see I've been going to the gym and running with her, to help protect her and defend my self against … well anything really. So I felt rather brave … also something I was going to regret later. Needless to say I got into a fight, the two goons held her back as her Ex and I duked it out. I believe it or not I had the upper hand … until he pulled out a knife. He never stabbed me but he sure did slice me up, he held me to the ground, broke my arm and carved _these_ into my flesh. All the while repeating 'X marks the spot! X marks the spot!' like a crazy person. I heard Her voice shriek as he did it. The next to last scar he put on my body, was this …" He said, he turned to me and lifted up his bangs. On his fore head, on top of his birthmark was an X shaped scar like his back and chest.

"He couldn't even give me that mercy, my name doesn't even fit anymore. There was a time I hated my birthmark and my name, but now I wish it was the only thing that was spared, the thing that was partly who I am." He sighed, new tears flowing down the path of the dried tears. However his expression never changed, never wavered, like this was a regular occurrence.

"The next thing I knew I passed out, I later found out that some teachers saved me before I could bleed out, leaving me with half a heart as the last scar. While I was unconscious I felt like I was floating in a void, I could hear voices, Her voice and my parent's voices especially. I woke up and they had told me I was in a coma for two days. Luckily Mabel was at her friends for the weekend, so she didn't know the full extent of my injuries. I begged my parents to tell her a car hit me, they did, and She never saw my scars luckily. Later they got me a tailor for specialized clothing, as good as I was for hiding it one thing crossed my mind, where was my girl friend. When I asked they were reluctant to tell me … that She …" he said before he stopped when his voice broke, but his expression once more never changed, like _my_ Dipper was broken from the inside out.

"It's ok Dipper you can tell me, you can trust me." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He made a fist and placed it just behind his neck, he then jerked his hand back and made the face of a dead person, with his tongue sticking out. Needless to say my stomach dropped,

"You see everyone has their flaws, and her two flaws was She tended to jump to conclusions and had an in ability to talk to anyone else about Her problems. She thought I was never going to wake up after the Doc told Her I didn't look good. She left a small note and snapped Her neck on a noose … the note read, 'I can't stand not being the Little Dipper that lit up my life. It's not enough he's alive, if he won't wake up then he might as well be dead. If he never wakes up, at least I can join him in death. I'm Sorry. I love you Dipper.' I read that note at least a million times; When Mabel found out she stayed by my side the entire time I was in the hospital. I didn't know how to tell you guys so I never called first or video chat and I used school finals as an excuse. For a while I shut down, I wandered through my life with out a purpose, I only did my normal things out of sheer habit but it felt empty."

"Jesus, Dipper I had no idea, I'm so sorry. If there's any thing you need just say so … ok." I said through tears as I embraced him again.

"Thank you, Wendy. I'm sorry I ran before, I didn't want you to see me like this yet, and I was scared… Do you want to know the worst part about this?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" I replied

"I still got to tell Mabel." He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah that won't be fun." I replied

We sat in each other's arms for a minute or two before I spoke again, "She seemed like an amazing woman."

"Yeah, She was." He replied

"You never told me Her name? If that's Ok?" I asked

"You do deserve to at least know her name," he said before clearing his throat

"Her name is …"

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **All right guys end of another one and this time I need your help, with two things. One the placement of the scar on his forehead, two the name of Dippers Girlfriend; As for the placement of the small X, should it be over his birthmark in order to make him more "broken" or next to it as if it was the only bullet he managed to dodge. As for Her name, if no one comes up with anything then I will name her Amber, maybe you guys'll like it. But if you guys have a better name that fits then by all means suggest it in a review. And if there are any glaring errors please tell me, and I'll correct it when I update again.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much and I'll see you guys next time for …**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 6: Telling Mabel**_


	6. Episode 6

_**Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 6: Telling Mabel**_

 _ **All right guys, I made some more edits to Ep 5 to improve the feeling of the story, so if you want to find the small differences in previous episodes, please tell me if its an improvement, or if I made an error please also tell me. But with out further ado ENJOY!**_

 _ **-Still Wendy's P.O.V-**_

"Her name Is Amber." He said looking up at the moon.

"She seemed like an amazing person." I replied, squeezing him.

Wordlessly he stood up and walked over to where I dropped his clothes, He slid on his turtleneck and threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"She was … now come on we better get back … I gotta face the music." He said as we started walking back.

"I'm sure Mabel will understand." I replied

"I don't know … she really hates it when I hide things from her, plus imagine how she'll feel when I tell her our beloved parents also lied to her." He says

"Well honesty comes with a price … unfortunately." I replied.

"Yeah, but if it doesn't come out today or tomorrow, it'll definitely come out on the hottest day of the summer." He said,

"That or have a heat stroke." I replied trying to lighten the mood, luckily he actually chuckled.

It took a little while for us to reach the shack, I said my good bye as Dipper put on a fake smile, it actually looked believable. I started my way back home; my mind fell back onto my little friend. I can't imagine the pain he's been through, I mean the thing with Robbie hurt me, but Dip had the love of his life ripped away from him and his body mutilated. I can't heal him or turn back time; but I can at least be there for him, and I know just the place to take him to cheer him…

 _ **-Finally a P.O.V switch, Dippers P.O.V-**_

I quietly opened the door to find my sis and Stan watching a movie, Mabel was laying on waddles like a pillow. She was apparently really enjoying the movie, as she was laughing very loud. Hearing the cheerfulness of my twin was both a joy and a stab to my heart … maybe not the best choice of words. It hurt to hear her laugh, due to the fact I need to tell her what happened. If I were to share that info to her, that smile and laughter might just go away… for a long time, that is something I don't want to happen… ever again.

"Hey Bro where have you been?" She asked cheerfully.

"Lost track of time." I replied with a 'half-truth' chuckle.

"Sure… I won't tell Mr. Corduroy you spent hours with his daughter somewhere in the woods." Stan joked

"Go ahead, but the shack will be collateral. 'Chuckle' Any way I'm tired, I'm going to bed so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I said in retort as I walked up the stairs.

"YEAH, WHAT DID SHE TIRE YOU OUT?! HA! HA!" Stan joked aloud trying to assert himself atop the proverbial joke pyramid.

"EWW YOUR GROSS GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shrieks

I continued up the stairs and quickly got ready for bed; I turned out the light and stared up at the ceiling just starting thinking. The fear I feel from the nightmares, I've grown accustom to, the dread of having to tell my only sister that our parents and I lied to her for months; Mabel and the others are really the only ones I have left. I know Stan and Soos, even Ford if he comes back, will all understand. But Mabel … She might forgive me over time, but will she ever truly trust me, I have no idea how she'll react. If I lose Mabel too … I don't think I'll be making it back home … just looking at my pocketknife made a shiver go up my spine … talk about foreboding.

"Eh, I'll tell her tomorrow…" I said before forcing my self to pass out.

\- The next day/morning 5:30 A.M -

I awoke from the same dream, this time nothing … no tears no cold sweat, only a hollow pain over my body. I sat up to find it was very early in the morning, I looked over to Mabel's sleeping form, her hair was messed up and the sunglasses she had on (for some reason) had fallen under her chin at a funny angle. Even when my sister slept she was funny and innocent, the more I watched Mabel (not in a creepy way) the more my decision was torn in half. On one side I needed to tell her, she's my sister and deserves to know. But on the other side how will she react to being told her twin was mutilated and brutalized, on top of her brother and parents had been lying to her about it, there was going to be a fall out no matter if I wait or wake up and show her. I could not find the courage to tell her now, instead I got up and dressed in my custom work out gear.

"Might as well go for a run to clear my head." I whispered to my self.

Before I went down stairs, I went to my duffel bag and pulled some ankle and wrist weights, as well as a watch I wrapped around my fingers. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, I watched it in an anime once and thought it was cool. I quietly walked down stairs and left a note saying I'll be back for work in a couple hours. I left the shack and started walking the dirt road that leads into town, of course I wasn't going to make it to town and back by the time my family wakes. But I just needed walk to think, how do I even begin. How do I tell my twin I was scarred, put into a 2-day coma and convinced our parents to lie to her …

"Hey Mabel, guess what? A while ago I was mutilated by a bunch of crazy bullies, resulting in the death of Casey and decided to make it a car accident … I think I might lose one of my closest loved ones all because I was being brave." I said depressed, I walked for another twenty minutes before I turned back around and started to jog back the shack.

-3rd P.O.V, Conveniently placed bush on the side of the path nearest Dipper- 

_MEANWHILE_

"Wake up you little psychopath! I let you miss Pine tree's boo hoo speech about his dead girl friend or whatever … nothing we can use against him yet." Bill said quietly as he hit a sleeping Gideon with his cane.

"Jeez! Can't you let a lil' villain sleep, believe it or not you don't get much sleep in prison when your cellmate uses you as a … never mind. What did you find out?" Gideon asked

"I'm not your lap dog you lil' moron! I found out plenty I just need those amulets and an opportunity AND that busted up Pine cone will be DESTROYED! Ugh I need more pine related insults … And for the love of stop doing the lil thing, its annoying and you got me saying it now!" Bill raged through his 'not teeth'

"Well … I can't get the AMULETS until you get the JOURNAL BACK!" he retorted

"All right fair play! But I'm the ultimate entity I have a plan… " The floating triangle said squinting as he watched dipper jog of into the distance.

"Really? You want to share that plan with me, ultimate entity my…" he replied

"He's already been sliced and diced for us … I just need to get into his dreams and break him further … Amber and Wendy seem like … capable weapons. And a certain other one also might be a perfect ally." He said before beginning his evil laugh.

"If you spend three minutes laughing evilly I swear…" Gideon spat through his teeth.

"Oh be quiet you psychopathic midget!" He said aloud

"Your one to talk you Geometric Dorito!" Gideon retorted

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" He screamed lighting him self up in flames.

 _ **-Dippers P.O.V … Again. –**_

I got home before anyone woke up… thankfully; I spent the time it would take for them to wake up just relaxing in the shower trying to figure out the right time to tell her. I mean look at me I'm doing the thing where I over think things again! I know I'm doing it this time and I can't help it! I spent the rest of the workday trying to avoid everyone, even Wendy, just fake smiles, small talk and somehow they were none the wiser. I sat down at the table after the shack closed, having a snack with my head leaning on one of my hands. I was just trying to keep my mind in order; with my thoughts racing I was not ready for a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Dip…" Wendy said after I jolted at the touch.

"Nah, its fine… just anxious." I said putting my sandwich down.

"So I take it as you didn't tell her?" She replied

"How would you react if one of your brothers told you that something bad happened and it was agreed amongst the whole family that you are the only one not to know out of fear of your reaction!" I said rubbing my face, muffling my total freak out of a question.

"Well considering my family doesn't tell me much any ways I wouldn't know. I guess I'd be pretty mad, but I know Mabel's more understanding than that." She said sitting next to me.

"I just … I don't think I can tell her alone. I don't know how to do this alone …" I said rubbing my face some more.

"Its ok I'll be there for you Dip." She said pulling me close. The hug felt warm and kind, for a short time until the hug ended, I forgot the misery I was put into.

"Thanks." I said sitting back up, pulling my hat tighter on my head.

"I wish I knew the right time we can tell her…" I continued

"I got an Idea… follow my lead." She said standing back up and walking into the living room where Mabel and Stan were. I got up and followed behind her,

"Hey Mabel you know what we haven't done in a while?" Wendy asked perking up real quickly.

"What?" She replied

"Mooovie night!" Wendy said

"OH YEAH THAT SOUNDS AWSOME! OH COME ON GRUNKLE STAN CAN WENDY STAY!" Mabel shrieked

"Yeah sure as long as you put cotton balls in your mouth." He said cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Alright let me call dad real quick…" She said pulling me back into another room.

"Now all we got to do is when Stan falls asleep we pull her up stairs and break the news… And I promise everything's going to be ok…" she said leaning down putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and wanted to give her a hug, but a little bit of old me came out and became a little bashful.

"Thanks Wendy." I replied with a small smile.

"Hey there's that smile I missed so much." She said.

 _ **-LATER THAT NIGHT-**_

Night came and the movie Mabel chosen was a rather recent horror film, and of course it wasn't that great. Filled with the stupidest decisions and predictable jump scares, so naturally Stan and Mabel jumped and got scared by every single one of them. Meanwhile Wendy and I traded apprehensive glances, we weren't uncomfortable because of the movie. It was coming close to the moment of truth. The moment that'll decide my future relationship with my sister, like normal once the movie started to settle down, Stan fell asleep. The movie ended badly and now was the time… the time to tell Mabel.

"Hey Mabel can we talk to you in private for a sec." I asked getting up from my sitting place.

"Uhh sure." She replied as she followed Wendy

We walked up to our room, closed the door, and let out a sigh of despair.

"Listen Mabel there's something I need to tell you." I said turning around, Wendy walked next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Mabel's eyes darted from me to Wendy before she replied with, 'GASP' "Are you guys are getting MARRIED!"

"What No!" I replied

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A BABY!" She gasped.

"Man, you're a little shipper aren't you?" Wendy said as I face palmed.

"Yeah I love messing with you guys." She chuckled

"Ok Mabel, I need you to be serious for a minute." I said trying to savior her possibly last bit of cheery-ness she'd share with me.

I breathe out one more time; Wendy puts her hand on my shoulder once more. "Its ok Dip I'm here for you." She said with a reassuring gaze.

'Sigh' I start by slowly pulling my jacket off, "Whoa, this is getting scary." She said

"Its about to get scarier." I said sadly; as I reached down to slowly pull off my turtleneck. The fabric coming of my skin felt like I was peeling a bandage off of raw flesh, the cold air passing over my scars felt like I was dragged across a glacier. Or at least that was the painful hyperbole my mind forced upon me.

The look on my sister's face shifted, from tears, to confusion, to anger, and finally landing on a mixture of all of it. The look completely broke me…

"Dear … god…" She said through her teeth.

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **I LIVEEEEEEEEE! Thank you Mushu. Anyway, I know it took a long time for this episode but I can explain, you see summer vacation ended and now I'm a SOPHMORE… in high school. Which may explain the quality of my grammar, English is probably my weakest subject, but I love to write like this. (With that in mind, please inform me of any errors I inevitably make.) Thank you to all you guys who put in names, and while none of them ended up as her first name, some may end up as her middle and last name. Also Amber's design may change slightly, instead of brown hair I've decided to make it black. Not for any particular reason, just some variety in hair colors. And in conclusion, some of you were hoping to meet little Miss Amber, (I need help on a last name) THEN YOULL NOT BE DISSAPOINTED ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF…**_

 _ **Gravity falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 7: The Flash Back**_


	7. Episode 7

_**Gravity Falls: Scar**_

 _ **Episode 7: The Flash Back**_

 _ **-Dippers P.O.V-**_

 _ **After the first summer in gravity falls.**_

 _-First day of school-_

Ok todays the day, the first day of school and while most people would feel anxious or excited. Not me honestly I didn't feel anything at all, it just felt like another year of school. Mabel of course was excited and needed the whole world to know it, as shown by her energetic dance- walking down the street.

"Alright calm down Mabel, people are trying to sleep in these houses you know." I said plugging my right ear.

"I know come onnn Dipper it's the first day of school. The only bad part is you and I don't have the same classes any more." She said, happy at first but then shifted to semi- fake sadness.

"Yeah, because I want a repeat of last year again." I replied

"I don't know what your talking about." She said shifty eyed.

"Lets just say it got real annoying having to try to stop you from doing stupid stuff in class, then get in trouble when I failed to do so." I said

"Yeah at least I was in detention with you." She replied as I rolled my eyes.

 _-First class of the day-_

All right so first up today is English class… great, I may act like I know big words … but I know practically NOTHING! That's not entirely true, I was a B student, which isn't bad. Any way the teacher went off like teachers normally do, they introduce themselves and tells the class some 'interesting' stuff about themselves. We've all heard it before; I was really starting to miss my friends back in Gravity Falls. After reminiscing a bit I felt my hand reach up to my head, instead of my normal blue pine tree hat on my head, I felt the rough fabric of Wendy's hat a top my head. At first it felt weird wearing her hat for a while, but honestly it feel kinda nice. She said wearing the hat might make girls notice me more … I knew it was a joke by the way she said it, but hey maybe I'll get lucky. Nah I doubt it, I never really go looking for girls any way, and its not like one is just gonna walk up to me and start talking to me. Plus I think I'm still not over Wendy, I don't know if it's the hat or what, but Ms. Corduroy can't seem to leave my head.

 _-Lunch-_

Most of the day went, as you'd expect with teachers spend the 55 minuets of class time talking all about themselves and what the class was going to be about. I pretty much listened to only half of it, the other half of my attention went to an empty composition notebook I carried with me. You see after my adventures in gravity falls I had an idea, I know that if I alert to many people to the mysteries of the town to quickly, chaos might ensue. So instead, what if I were to write a fictional book about my experiences and leave clues for smarter people to find. I pulled out an empty composition notebook and started putting down Ideas. I drew a book Identical to my journal back in gravity falls, man I hope nothings happened to it, I mean I trust Wendy with it and all but … I don't know I just don't want her following the book into something dangerous. Any way I drew a book Identical to mine back home… or home away from home, but the design of the book and the title is about as far as I got.

 _Gravity Falls_ … Nah that's too… Heck I don't know… I'm not a writer… yet.

"Hey Bro-Bro! How's your first day so far?" Mable asked, walking up with two people I didn't recognize, which meant they're her new friends.

"Eh, not so bad, pretty boring but nothing terrible." I replied looking up from my notebook.

"Oh yeah these are my new friends, this is Miranda and this is Kali." She continued, introducing to girls.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello" "Hello" They both said as they sat down.

"Girls, this is my twin brother Dipper." Mable said.

Soon they pretty much forgot I was even there; there was about twenty minutes left in lunch, so how about I go to the library and maybe get some ideas about how to write.

"Hey I'm gonna head to the library, I'll see you later Mabes." I said.

"Alright I'll see you later." She said.

It only took a minute for me reach the library, a right down a hallway, a left, and into the maze of books. But where do I start? I guess the proper place to start is the mystery section, I'm going to write about mysteries might as well learn about a few styles of writing. I walked through a couple isles and not much caught my eye, it was stuff I read before, either they didn't appear that interesting or I've read it before. I turned down another isle to check the ends of the shelves, I saw this girl, most likely a freshman or sophomore considering she was about an inch taller than Wendy.

She had black hair, a dark red jacket hoodie and gray basketball pants. She was flipping through a book leaning on the edge of the shelf. Thankfully she wasn't in my way so I could look through the selection from bottom to top. Fortunately I found the book I want, _Dark and Light_ , I remember trying to read that last year but I didn't have time. The Unfortunate part about finding this is book is, they moved the placement of some books and now the book in question… was on the top shelf… where I can't reach. DARN THIS SHORT CORPORIAL FORM! So now I had a choice… either I wait for the female to leave, then I get a stool to scale the vile bookcase… Or I suck up my pride and ask the fairly attractive female to grab the book for me…

Well lunch is almost over so she probably wouldn't be gone by then, eh what pride do I have to lose.

"Excuse me can you hand me the middle book for me?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. She reached up and handed me the book.

"Thank you mam." I said.

"Mam?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was taught it's polite to refer to an older woman as mam." I replied. This caused her to blush a bit. Which surprised me to no end…

"Thanks, it's rare that I get called old." She joked, or at least I think she was joking.

"O-Oh I didn't mean… I'm sorry… I-I…" I stuttered.

"I'm kidding… I'm kidding. Not many people are that polite to me." She said, just chuckling at first, but her voice trailed off near the end.

"Aw. Why is that… you seem nice." I stupidly said. Did I mention… my I.Q drops by like 300% when I'm talking to girls, especially older ones for some reason?

"'Chuckle' Thanks, I just have the uncanny ability to meet the mean guys." She replied.

"Well don't worry, you've met one nice guy today." I said, scratching the back of my head with a nervous chuckle.

"Good, I'd like to know the nice guys name?" She said, and my stupid head didn't register the question until it was to late.

"What's your name kiddo?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah, I'm Dipper… Dipper Pines." I replied extending my hand.

"Dipper huh? Cool name..." She said, shaking my hand.

We had this awkward silence and were I didn't know what to say; thankfully the bell saved me, literally the end lunchtime bell rang when I needed it.

"Any way, nice to meet you Mr. Pines. I'll see you around. By the way this is actually the first book, I finished it all ready so you can have it." She said as she handed the book to me.

"T-Thanks…" I said retrieving the book. She was certainly right, I had _Dark and light 2- the Z dimension_. But she was leafing through the first one, _Dark and light- Rubies, Ice, Black cats and FIRE_. Kind of a long over complicated title now that I think… Oh I guess that girl left.

I sighed, thank god, she was nice and all but I SUCK around girls… Oh right class! I checked out the first book and struggled to place the second book back and continued to class. The rest of the day went as expected, I used the back of the notebook to draw some rough sketches of my friends back in Oregon. I think I've gotten better at drawing, I've been pretty much teaching myself, which I'm pretty proud of. After school was over, I told Mable I'll be late, I was going to stay after to read and jot down notes.

I sat at one of the tables in the empty library; I spent about an hour into the book, after some of the stuff I went through the stuff in this book seems fun… apart from the turning into monsters of darkness thing… or losing my beloved to a knife thing… those don't sound fun.

"So do you not like your home or is it so loud there you decided to stay in this god forsaken place." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, hello again…" I asked looking up from the book.

"You know he dies at the end… right?" She SPOILED

"WHAT… oh come on! Wait who dies?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to get a rise out of you." She chuckled.

"Funny…" I said annoyed, pretending to read the book.

"Oh come on Di- Uhhh…" She said, snapping her fingers trying to remember my name.

"Dipper." I said. Closing the book with a bent page.

"Right! Thanks… So what is it that made you stay after today?" She asked.

"No real reason, I just think I wanted to be alone for a while…" I replied.

"Yeah, as you get older one tends to enjoy being alone. But hey… one good friend is all you really need to make a good year." She said sitting down next to me.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked.

"Nothin'… I like to think I'm a pretty decent judge of character and my perfect judgment tells me that you aren't great at making friends." She said sarcastically.

I decided to relax, she seems kind of weird… but then again considering the people I hang out with in Oregon. "I guess you're not wrong…" I chuckled nervously.

"Well don't worry Mr. Little Dipper, you've made a friend today and you didn't even have to lift a finger." She joked

"Great, if I had a Mic I'd drop it." I joked.

She began to laugh really hard… like she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Geez it wasn't that funny, and please don't call me little dipper." I said.

"Yeah it was! And what's wrong with little Dipper, I think it's a cute nickname." She said, recovering from her reeling.

"No, I'm not a fan of nicknames, also please don't call me cute." I said defensively.

"Oh so your one of those kids…" She said chuckling.

"What does that mean?" I asked defensively.

"You're the… 'I wanna grow up now so people will take me seriously.' Kind of mentality, well take it from a freshmen kid. People taking you seriously all the time… not as fun as its cracked up to be." She explained. I guess I couldn't disagree with her…. But still.

"So why are you, a freshmen, making friends with a kid who is two grades under them?" I asked, changing the subject… sort of.

"Eh, upper classmen, same graders, they and I don't click any more. Plus we both need a friend, so win-win." She said leaning back in the chair. Honestly I had no idea how to respond.

"Hey nice hat." She said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah a good friend of mine lent it to me." I replied.

"Were you two guys close?" She asked.

"Yeah we pretty much went through heck together." I replied, not really realizing what I said until after I said it.

"Yeah I know what you mean… I used to have friends like that…" She said with a sigh.

"What happened?" I asked stupidly.

"Eh, you know they change and they become ass holes." She said with another sigh.

"Well hey, I don't plan to be an ass hole any time soon, so you don't have to worry about that." I said standing up.

"Thanks kiddo, do you need to get home?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I could call my mom to drive you home if you want?" She offered.

"Nah, I like the walk home… thank you though." I declined.

"Alright… see you tomorrow Mr. Pines, have a nice rest of the day." She said standing back up.

We walked out the door to the library and were about to go separate ways when I said… "Please just Dipper and Oh I forgot to ask you your name?!" I said aloud.

She turned and placed her two fingers on the side of her head and suddenly brought them away it a salute-wave like fashion and said…

"Amber…" that's all that she said as she turned and walked down the opposite hallway.

At the time I didn't think anything of it, she was a nice girl. In a way she reminded me of Wendy. I don't know why… just something about her… eh, it's probably nothing. This isn't Gravity Falls, where nothing is actually the weirdest thing on the planet.

 _ **End of Episode**_

 _ **Hello again ladies and gentlemen, I am the Alphajman as well as Jacob Ethan Barnett. It's a pleasure to see all of you again. I know it's been a while, but I'm back and had some time to come up with a small idea that'll hopefully tide you guys over for a little bit. Unfortunately I'm still plagued by schoolwork so don't expect rapid updates from me, but I've made some other stories in the mean time… that were referenced. Yeah something in this chapter is a reference to the main project I've been working on… but you guys probably figured it out by now. Any way I'm glad to be back and please wish upon me the fairy of genius writing because while I have a direction I want to go, its getting up and getting there that's the problem. But that'll be saved for another Episode… I'll see you guys in the next episode OF….**_

 _ **Gravity Falls: Scars**_

 _ **Episode 8: Cheering up Dipper.**_


End file.
